


Wooing and Other Words of Wisdom

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Patton wasn't expecting to meet the most gorgeous person he had ever seen when he took a study break, but he's not complaining.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Kudos: 60





	Wooing and Other Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 18: Your soulmate's first impression/thoughts about you are written somewhere on your body.
> 
> Warnings: Can't think of any, please tell me if I should add some.

_Why are they upset?_

It had been on Patton’s hip ever since he could remember. He’d always tried his best to put off a happy air – he was someone that others could lean on for support, physical or emotional. He was always there for a second cookie or a helping hand. He’d tried to be pleasant, and open, and available.

And yet, his soulmate thought that he looked… _upset._

Patton really hoped that it was something temporary, or a misunderstanding on his soulmate’s part. It was only a first impression, after all; those were easy to be incorrect. He’d been working so hard, for so long, to put up a happy, kind front that to have it ruined the first time his soulmate saw him? He didn’t know what he’d do.

Patton shook himself out of his thoughts, as he tried to focus on his next assigned reading for class. It wasn’t on something particularly interesting to him – some philosopher or other, someone German maybe? – but he was supposed to read it before his next class.

He was trying to get through this reading, really. But it was such a difficult reading, and not really anything he was interested in, and really long, and why was he taking this class again?

He should’ve dropped it when he had the chance.

He sighed deeply, putting down his book. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in little circles.

_It’ll be okay, Patton. Take a deep breath, wash your face, walk around, then try again. You’ll figure it out._

He heard his roommate’s voice in his head. Virgil had helped him with a lot of things this year, including finishing assignments that Patton didn’t particularly want to complete. 

Patton sighed, deciding to do as Virgil’s voice was telling him. He got up to go to the bathroom to splash his face and re-center himself.

As he was heading to the bathroom with a washcloth to rinse off his face, he ran into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Patton said, looking up to the other person.

_Cute,_ was the first thing that ran through his mind. He felt his face go hot as he realized what he’d thought.

“Are you okay?” they asked. Patton started, surprised.

“Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine, kiddo! Just taking a little study break,” Patton said, a forced cheerful tone making itself known in his voice.

The other person frowned. “You look upset, is there anything I can do?”

Patton’s hand shot to his hip, where his soulphrase was written. “Oh- just a little stressed, you know, college is a lot. I’ll be okay though, thanks for asking.” He very consciously forced his hand to relax back to his side, but he noticed how the other person’s eyes followed the movement.

Patton took in the other person’s attire. They were wearing all-black, with a few yellow accents on their button-up shirt. They were wearing some sort of half-cape, which they somehow managed to pull off on a college campus. Their hair was partially covered by a black hat with a yellow ribbon around the brim. Patton wasn’t familiar with the other person, so they were probably on the hall to see someone else. “Whatcha on the hall for?” he asked, trying to distract from himself.

“Oh- yes, I’m in a class with Virgil, we have an assignment together.”

Patton smiled, gesturing with the hand that was currently holding the washcloth. “We’re roommates, actually. They’re not in the room right now, though, I think they might be in the lounge? You should check there.”

The other person smiled slightly. “Thanks,” they said. “Oh, by the way, my name’s Janus. Ze/zir pronouns. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing more of each other at some point.”

Patton felt his cheeks go hot again. “Patton, he/him today. I look forward to seeing you again.”

Janus put a hand to the brim of zir hat as ze turned around to find Virgil. Patton was frozen in the middle of the hallway, his face burning and many thoughts going through his head.

One of the most prominent was that he would have to have some conversations with Virgil about how many times they could possibly bring Janus to the dorm before their project was over. Patton found zem unreasonably attractive, and zir first words had been uncannily similar to Patton’s soulphrase.

Patton turned back to his room, the washcloth in his hand forgotten.

Work came first. Wooing an incredible, absolutely beautiful person was second.

**Author's Note:**

> Best words of advice I have ever gotten that apply to practically every situation in some combination or another: Take a walk, put ice on it, take an Advil, wash your face.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you liked this?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
